Holes in His Soul
by ani
Summary: The group finds out Inuyasha has more family than they knew... and some more of the brothers' past get explained. *AE*
1. A Rip & A Tear

Author's note: as usual, I don't actually own Inu-yasha, the charas, etc. I'm only borrowing them. All I do own is Kameko, Seizansha, and any other chara I made up. I'm pulling this together from how I see the relationships and trying to explain why.

And I wrote this long before I saw the 3rd movie, so it's AU-ish.

* * *

Prologue  
(Ancient Past)

"I would rather stay here, Father," he stated, trying his hardest to keep the anguish back.

He could only look at his six-year-old and wonder, "Why Sessho-maru? I have come to take you home with my new wife and me. But you choose to stay here. Why?"

"He is welcome to stay with me as long as he wishes, Inu-Taisho. I have no objections with spending time with my nephew."

"It is not that Kameko. I had thought he would wish to join me, so I can train him properly."

Sessho-maru got tired of being talked about like he wasn't there. "Kameko has been training me. And since she is your sister, does she not know everything that you know?"

Inu-Taisho smiled at his boldness, "That she does, my son. But there are things she does not know-"

"I do not care Father!" his voice oozed his contempt, "I will not live with you and that mortal wench!" Sessho-maru suddenly disappeared into the forest.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from calling back his son. "The pain is still too fresh for him Inu-Taisho. Do not worry about him. I shall watch over him. Maybe someday he will be able to join you," Kameko stated, watching her brother accept his son's decision.

(Some months later)

"She has important business elsewhere Sessho-maru. Kameko told you to stay here with the other children," the wizened old man reminded him as he jumped into the trees.

"You need not remind me Machi. I am well aware that I am to leave her be. I simply wish to be alone," he replied to the tree spirit as he took off down the path, jumping from tree to tree.

"Is anyone there?" pulled him out of his thoughts, confusion. He caught the scent of the male as his ears found which direction he was in. He stuck to the trees as he followed the voice. A new scent, vaguely familiar, came wafting on the breeze, wiping out any plots of confusion and terror his mind had conjured up. Before he realized it, he was tracking that scent, barely noticing the male heard his movements and started following.

Moonlight shimmered through the trees, growing brighter the stronger the scent became. Stopping in the last tree as he came to a clearing, he suddenly realized why the scent was familiar. Kameko was lying there in the middle of the clearing, her clothes flung throughout it, as if it was unbearable to be confined within them. He sat in total awe at the beauty, glory, and power of her, naked and basking in the moonlight.

A sudden crashing through the bushes below him awakened them both. Sessho-maru saw that he had accidentally lead a wondering priest unto his aunt in her most vulnerable, and yet most powerful of moments. He could only look on in horror and disgust as her hormones controlled them, beckoning the priest into the most basic of instincts.

As they lay sated, when he could finally turn away, he ran. As fast as he could, wanting to go as far away as possible, but he found himself at his den. She could track him through anything; her nose was keener than his. It would be pointless to try to run. Kameko could find him no matter where he went. He would stay and face the consequences, even if it meant death.

He was not his father.


	2. His Patch is Her Holes

Holes in Her Soul

By: ani

Author's Note: as usual, I don't own Inu-yasha; all I own is Seizansha, Kameko, Machi, and any twist I've made.

-------------------------

(The Warring States Era)

"Why does the road go around the forest?" Shippo asked as the road came closer to the edge of the forest.

Eyes started appearing in the darkness to their left. "I'm sensing a lot of energies in there," Kagome said nervously.

"There's nothing to get scared about," Inu-yasha grumbled as they came around the curve, the road staying close to the forest.

"You'd have reason to be if you knew where--" Miroku was cut off as someone jumped out of the trees, landing about ten meters down the road.

Standing from her low crouch, it became very apparent she was female. Wearing a priestess's haori bound tight around her waist with a wide dark violet sash, her long slender legs ended within elegantly embroidered slippers. Her silver hair was almost to her knees, tied back loosely like Kaede's; that's when they noticed her ears… "She's a hanyou, like Inu-yasha," Sango suddenly exclaimed.

Kagome turned to Inu-yasha for an explanation; finding him edgy, on guard. "It's nice to see someone finally came that was capable of freeing you, Inu-yasha," she suddenly spoke, turning to Kagome, "It must have been this powerful miko traveling with you. And she would have to be powerful to put this leash on you." 

She only smiled at Inu-yasha's low growl, "An orphaned kitsune, a wondering monk, and…" her laughter rang out as she shook her head in disbelief, "Only you, Inu-yasha would bring a demon exterminator into the Forest of Orphans." Suddenly many of the eyes watching from the forest vanished. "Or should I say only your miko? If she's got such a powerful binding spell on you, she must be the one in control here," she added, turning away dismissively.

"No one controls ME!" came out in a low growl before Inu-yasha pounced, this female hanyou suddenly airborne in the same instance. Two distinct blows were heard before they landed just as quickly, practically trading places.

Her silver hair was flowing in the breeze, hiding her face until she stood, revealing a few scratches going up across her right cheek, from jaw to cheekbone. "Nice to see you didn't get rusty over all those years," she said as she turned to him.

Inu-yasha stood, turning to them, "At least you've improved a little," he chided, raising his left fist. Her hair band was clenched tight, his sleeve in tatters, four long jagged scratches running down his arm. 

The others stood there on edge as they leisurely approached each other, stopping only a meter apart. Inu-yasha slowly raised his hand, "Nice dodge. Where'd you learn that?"

She smiled; realizing everyone behind them was completely shocked as he handed her her hair band. "I've been training with some tenku lately. You've got to be quick, ready for anything from anywhere," she answered, tying her hair again. Turning around, she added, "Don't you think it's time we let them know?"

Inu-yasha shrugged, "Whatever. This is Seizansha, my cousin."

"Cousin?" four voices declared at once.

She smiled slowly, "Yes, my mother and their father were siblings," she turned back to Inu-yasha, "I suppose you need shelter for the night."

"Why else would I come here?" he replied a little too bitterly.

Seizansha understood why and started leading them down a path into the forest. Unfortunately for Inu-yasha, Kagome didn't. "Jeesh Inu-yasha, you didn't have to be so harsh. She family, right?"

He couldn't look at her, "Keep out Kagome, you don't know everything," he lead them after her.

The path was long and confusing, twisting and turning this way and that before coming out to a small clearing and a narrow cave entrance with two other paths out. Seizansha stopped beside the cave entrance, not the least bit surprised that Inu-yasha went right in. "As I already said, this is the Forest of Orphans. Most of the hanyou and youkai in this forest are just that. The tree spirits here have enchanted every bit of land. There are seven points like this around the edge: shelter, a path in and out, a path to water, and to the kitchens. Each one only leads there and back, but there are hundreds of others that lead nowhere, only two actually go all the way across." Seizansha smiled as she motioned them into the cave, "It's a lot bigger than it looks."

As they entered, all they could do was stare in wonder, "This isn't a cave, it's a castle!" Shippo called out in surprise.

"I have to agree. How many could stay here?" Sango added, trying to judge the size.

"Twenty could stay peacefully, thirty if they were willing to share their space," an older male voice answered.

They turned in surprise as an elderly man walked through the far door, sitting down on the first cushion. His plain black monk robes were now faded to a dark gray with his years; his bald head and long beard giving some idea as to how many. He openly smiled at all, as Seizansha walked past them, bowing to him, "We have more visitors Father."

"That we do Child. I already crossed your cousin and he is as unhappy as expected," he turned his baldhead to the others, "Welcome visitors, we will be kind and generous to any whom will be so to us." At that, he turned to Sango, pulling his beard in contemplation, "As the seizansha has told you, most of those living here are children. Some have started families and stayed. The only one who has caused any reason for your presence would be her," he paused, turning to Seizansha, "she has become the guardian, the yojimbo if you will, for all here. Any who have caused problems or come to take advantage of my family's handiwork have all been soundly dealt with."

Miroku stepped up, bowing to him, "Many thanks for the explanation sir, but we are only here for shelter. We do not intend to harm anyone."

The old man smiled, folding his hands and bowing to all, "You must forgive me, we deal with those that would take advantage more than those who merely seek shelter. Most are too frightened to stay."

"I can see why," Kagome said as each took a seat, "You said your family, does Seizansha have many siblings?" she added hoping to change the subject.

The old man chuckled slightly, "No, the seizansha has no siblings. She picked up the same habit towards me that all the orphans have. I am father to every tree spirit here; this forest is my family. Every being here calls me Father, but my true name is Machi," he leaned over, patting her hand.

"Why do you keep calling her 'the seizansha'? Isn't that her name Machi?" Kagome pressed; too eager to know, not seeing her pain.

The hanyou tried to smile, "I have no name."

Before anyone could react, Machi started explaining, "Tis true. Her life has been nothing but pain. Her mother, Kameko, their aunt, had been living here, raising and training Sessho-maru since his mother was slain. Sessho-maru was only a child; he did not know what he was doing. In his innocence, Sessho-maru had lead a wondering priest unto Kameko in her moment of need…"

"You mean her mortal father… was a priest!" Miroku cut in, shocked.

She only nodded as Machi continued, "A very powerful one at that. He had disappeared that morning. Kameko and Sessho-maru went back to their lives, though she was not sure what type of punishment to give him. Then, the very day she was to be born…"

Sango finished for him, "He returned."

He sighed as Seizansha hung her head, "Yes, intent on slaying the demon that seduced him, and the offspring they had created. The battle was long and fierce. She had decided it had to stop; so she decided it was her time… Even that did not stop them."

Shippo hopped up, stopping in front of her, "So what did you do?"

She smiled, "The only thing I could do."

"I would not have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes. She blocked a fatal blow from killing each."

"But how? No being is that powerful!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome turned to her in disbelief. "There's no way!" Kagome declared.

"It's unbelievable!" Sango was shocked.

Machi raised his hands, "Tis true. The energy seemed to come from Kameko's swollen belly, shielding each parent from the others attack. But even that was not enough, the fight continued until her father fell. Kameko doubled over in pain, both from her wounds and the birthing. She managed to give birth to a beautiful daughter, but realized her time was up. Kameko would not take her. She told me that she was Sessho-maru's responsibility. I placed the babe in his arms and she turned to them saying, 'This is a fitting punishment. It is your duty to raise the child you helped create.' At that she finally turned to the baby, stroked a drying ear and said, 'You would not give up your life. You tried to stop us from forsaking ours. Live long my survivor.' With that, she died." Machi finished, holding Seizansha's hand.

Kagome mumbled, "Seizansha does mean survivor."

"But you're saying Sessho-maru raised her?" Sango asked, surprised.

"He had left her with a kitsune family that had also had a child, and disappeared for the first four years of her life. He just as suddenly reappeared, moving her into their own den and started training her, raising her. Before he returned, she was always called My Child. Sessho-maru insisted she call him Cousin, as he did her. But he was the first to call her by Seizansha, saying it was the closest to a name her mother had given her."

"And the children have picked up the same habit with me; they call me Cousin just as they call Machi Father," Seizansha tried to change the subject.

But even Machi saw it was useless, "They were no different than he was with Kameko. Every minute was spent together; training, playing, sparring, eating, sleeping, learning the full extent of her powers," he paused, smiling openly, "I will never forget the shock on his face when she revealed what he considers her greatest strength." 

Everyone turned to Seizansha, waiting for her to explain, amazed to find her in a meditative state, bringing her hands together in prayer above her head. As she slowly lowered her hands, her ears disappeared, her hair went black. Everyone noticed her claws were gone as her hands rocked apart in front of her stomach.

Miroku stared in wonder, "In the very act of centering yourself… you are fully capable of changing forms."

"You'd think Sessho-maru would consider it a weakness," Sango plainly stated, Kagome nodding in agreement.

"I had asked him about that. He said I was now free to choose when; I did not have to worry about my safety when the time came. I could spend my time as a human when I knew I was safe. I could even spread it out over the month, hours or even minutes each day." She answered.

Suddenly becoming alert, nervous, Seizansha sat up, shaking her head; her silver hair, ears, everything returning as Inu-yasha walked in the same door Machi had used. She bowed to everyone before she stood, "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

Machi nodded, realizing why, where she was going, "Of course Child. Go, fulfill your duties."

Inu-yasha eyed her cautiously as Seizansha left the cave.


	3. Old Holes Not Mended

Holes in His Soul  
By: ani

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own Inu-yasha; I'm just borrowing them from Rumiko Takahashi and co. All I own is Seizansha, Kameko, Machi, and any other charas and twists I've made.

AN: and again, I wrote this long after I saw the 3rd movie.

* * *

Leaning him forward, Seizansha barely felt his weight on her left shoulder as she tied the bandages around his chest. "Not that you'll need these fo long, but they will at least control the extent of the injuries," she absently told him, knowing full well he knew. Jumping a little at feeling his head turn to her, she eased him back to the wall, leaving him in an upright position. Her hair spilling over her shoulder caused her to turn, finding he had her hair band clenched in his teeth.

She quickly snatched it back, gaining a preditorial chuckle from her patient. Both alarmed and aroused by such a simple sound, she had to forcibly tear herself away from him, only to find her hand caught in his. "I can't… Not now…"

He didn't move.

"Your injuries are too great… He's…"

Her hand was suddenly free.

Felling his contempt and rage emanating from him, she approached the door, stopping just inside, "I will return later My Cou-"

"Do not," he interrupted, barely above a whisper.

She stared at the door, "My Lor-"

"No. No more of this. No longer are we to refer to each other by our relation or my title. Say it. The one word I have waited for. The one word that has never been uttered by those lips."

The only thing she could do was turn to him. He had spoken like that once before, his emotions so blatant, so intense. The only thing she could do was obey. "I will return later with your dinner," she paused, looking into those eyes, "Sessho-maru."

The sound of her voice finally saying his name sent a strange sensation through him. Seizansha just watched as it swept over him; his eyes closed, his lips curled into a smile, his whole body relaxed.

* * *

"No one said if we should or not," Sango tried to rationalize.

"But you saw the reaction when we met her, who knows what they'll do if we go down there," Shippo piped up.

"He's right," Kagome agreed, rolling her eyes in disgust, "What a time for Inu-yasha to bail out on us."

Miroku just sat on the log, "True, Inu-yasha's disappearance is an inconvenience. But as you said Shippo, I am sure Machi and Seizansha both realize us going to the kitchens would cause more harm than good, so I suggest we wait."

"How observant Monk. Tis true, your presence there would cause great problems," Seizansha's voice flowed in from a path, followed by herself, a pair of tanuki, a kitsune, a tenku, and two that appeared fully human; each carrying a full tray of food. "Many here hate and resent humans, for humans are why they are here, by blood or by battle. The others, like these six, have never even seen one and are quite fascinated even though they know what each of you are capable of. Now come, before the food gets cold."

She entered the cave, followed by the children. They all looked at each other, surprised at Seizansha's almost dismissive attitude toward the situation. Absently following, they were mildly surprised to hear two sharp claps, "Come on; stop dawdling. You can set up dinner faster than this." Seizansha stood there, watching over the children; giving one more clap as they approached, the children backing away from the fully presented meal.

"Suki," Seizansha suddenly called to the third door on the left. The youkai children grumbled as the door opened and a young woman in her twenties stepped out. She was very beautiful in her plain green kimono; she bowed to them all, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Yes, ma'am."

Seizansha smiled as she turned to the children, their grumblings getting louder. "Please take these troublemakers back to the kitchens. If even one of them tries to come back, remind them that Hotei will be pleased," she chuckled as they all stopped, silently falling into line.

"Of course, Cousin," Suki said as she started toward the door, the children following.

The group turned in confusion to Seizansha as she crossed the room, sitting where Machi had. "Come, eat and relax. We do not intend to harm anyone."

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as she approached, the others taking their seats. "You don't mean he actually… exists, do you?"

"Who? Hotei?" she smiled reassuringly, "I have yet to see any gods on this land. He was given that name in much the same way I was given mine. Hotei is a hanyou, a rather unsightly one at that."

"We've crossed some like that," Kagome said, remembering Jinenji.

"Yes, most like him are very angry, violent, and will take it out on anyone. Hotei grew up here, was one of the first actually. Now he travels, finding the orphaned and abandoned, bringing them here. Many humans have confused him for this god Hotei and he kept the name after learning who he is." Seizansha finished, smiling as they started eating, "Yes, and every time he returns he bathes in one of the springs and the troublemakers have to scrub his back. Speaking from past experience, it's something you would do anything to avoid."

Everyone paused mid-bite, visions of what it could be and how awful it was running through their minds. Miroku shook it first, trying to change the subject, "So you've known Sessho-maru most of your life, how long have you known Inu-yasha?"

Seizansha turned away, a far off look in her eyes, "I first saw him when I was five. It was the only time I'd been to the Castle… the first I'd see of their father, my uncle."

Kagome jumped all over it, "You met their father! What was he like?"

_Flashback _

_At first glance, only one being stood in the meadow east of the Forest of Orphans. He was no older than eleven, his long silver hair pulled high on his head so that it fell to his hips. He spun, jumped, dodged, and swung a glowing yellow-green whip as if practicing his stances, his moves. The few times he stood still, one could tell he wore a dark blue hakama and a white haori decorated with purple flowers, with a sword at his side. He suddenly stopped mid-swing, the whip disappearing, as the royal guard approached._

_"Why are you here Kiyoshi?" the young man asked as the guard circled the meadow. A forty-some male, silver hair to his knees, fully armored stepped forward, pausing as a child landed between them._

_Kiyoshi could only stare in shock as this child, wearing a purple flowered haori that fell to her knees, bowed to the young man. He bowed in turn, beckoning her to his side. As she took his hand, she shook her hair over her shoulders, Kiyoshi just now seeing her hanyou ears. Falling back onto his position, Kiyoshi fell to one knee, bowing his head to his prince, "You know why I am here, my prince. Your father, Our Lord, is concerned for you. He has sought your presence at his side since both your mother and your aunt have died; yet, you ignore his request or go into hiding. We have been sent by Our Lord to bring you back to his domain, either by choice or," he paused, standing to draw his weapon, "by force, as Our Lord decreed."_

_The hanyou child jumped, both hands began glowing. The prince barely turned, the glows dying down as he said, "There is no need for that Kiyoshi. We will come willingly. Allow us time to prepare. I will not dishonor the court by appearing in my training garb. Come Seizansha." He took the child's hand, turned and started toward the forest. Four of the guard moved to block their way; stepping aside at the glares he gave them._

_The entire guard followed them until their den, a cave hidden by a tall gingko and a waterfall. Before approaching, the prince called out, "Sachi." An elderly woman stepped out of the gingko, bowing to the two of them. "Help her into her best kimono, Sachi. We are going to court."_

_"Of course, Sessho-maru. Come child, we have much to do," the tree spirit replied, placing a mothering arm around her shoulders, leading her into the cave. Sessho-maru followed._

_A brown haired lieutenant stepped up, "Lord Kiyoshi, is it wise to trust him? He has slipped from our grasp before."_

_"No, he knew this day would come. The Lord sent us to bring him back. The prince knows our number and knows he cannot face us all. He knows when to give in." Kiyoshi said, "Still… we shall allow a few more moments." He nodded to the others as they circled the cliffside._

_They emerged a few minutes later: Sessho-maru in a white haori and hakama with red decorations on the shoulders and sleeves, Seizansha in an elegant pale blue kimono decorated with sakuras and a wide blood red obi. She was at his side, one step back, hands within the sleeves in proper posture. Sessho-maru turned to Kiyoshi, "Shall we go?" a cloud forming around the hanyou's and his feet._

_The guard followed suit, two flying away to announce their coming. The hanyou kept close to the prince's side, never looking anywhere, just staring straight ahead. After some time, the castle of the Demon Lord of the West appeared on the horizon. Neither child looked nor reacted as they approached, still flying the cloud through the troops, the gate, the servants, the doors and even the murmuring subjects within. Sessho-maru landed the cloud just beyond them, a few feet from the dais the Lord and his wife sat upon._

_The Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Inu-Taisho, was showing his pleasure. That, and his attire proved this was to be an unofficial visit. He wore a simple pale blue kimono with a dark green haori underneath, smiling openly. A pale human woman sat to his left in an elegant pink robe, the hanyou child in her lap wore a plain red kimono. The woman and child watched with interest; neither had seen these visitors before._

_Sessho-maru stood properly, arms at his sides, and bowed: Seizansha fell into place, a step to his right and one back, bowing as well. "Greetings Father," Sessho-maru stated, causing an uproar._

_Before Inu-Taisho could stop them, Leiko, one of his retainers, stepped forward, "You shall refer to him as 'Your Lord'."_

_The child stepped forward, stopping at Sessho-maru's nod._

_"There is no need, Leiko," Inu-Taisho said, raising a hand to silence the room._

_Sessho-maru stood, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "He is not my 'Lord.' He lost the title some time ago."_

_The crowd rose to the taunt again, falling silent at the Lord's command. "It has been many years, my son. I had hoped news of your brother's birth would have brought you home, if even for a visit."_

_"Like news of your sister's death brought you," Sessho-maru stopped as whispers started flying. "Unfortunately Father, I have been busy."_

_The whispers became louder, a sudden outburst declaring, "The child is his!"_

_Inu-Taisho leaned over, looking around his son. "And who is this hanyou child you have brought with you, my son?"_

_Sessho-maru held out his right hand, the child approaching and taking it, "She is called Seizansha. Your niece."_

_"My niece?" his shock so apparent, "How?"_

_Not even blinking, Sessho-maru told the tale: "I, in my youth and ignorance, had lead a wondering priest unto my aunt while she was in heat. He disappeared by morning, but returned just as Kameko started birthing her, intent on killing both. The priest was powerful, the battle was long, with their unborn child saving each of their lives once, in the end, the priest died. Kameko was badly injured and did not survive long after birth. She declared I was to raise and train the child I helped create."_

_"No infant still in the womb has power to stop attacks of fully grown beings!" Leiko cut in again, stepping toward them._

_Sessho-maru ignored him, staring into his father's eyes, "She is strong in both powers. She has learned much already." With that, she turned to him, a barely perceptible nod and her hand being released telling her to. She took two steps toward Leiko, both arms rising above her head. She swung them both down fast, a whip from each hand slapping Leiko's shoulders as she crossed her arms in front of her. The crowd watched in awe as the whips disappeared, her hands glowing with a new energy. Leiko screamed in agony as two pink whips manifested, leaving glowing cuts burning in an X across his chest._

_Still staring at Inu-Taisho, Sessho-maru held out his hand again and obediently Seizansha turned to take it. She turned to the dais, surprised to find the woman shielding the hanyou's eyes from the site. "You know why I will not stay here Father. Know this, do not send for me again, unless you want your men to die." The cloud formed around their feet again, carrying them away._

(End of Flashback)

"That was brutal!" Miroku called out.

"How could you?" Kagome added, holding Shippo close.

Seizansha just shrugged, "I could have done worse. I was fiercely loyal to him. He was the only family I knew until that day. He was all I knew, I followed his every command."

Miroku leaned forward, taking his chin in his hand. "That could explain Inu-yasha's total lack of technique… but what did Sessho-maru mean by 'you know why I will not stay here'?"

Seizansha stood, turning her back to them, "I knew better than to say anything on the trip back. Sessho-maru told me to return to our den and he left. I found Machi waiting for me. Machi asked about Sessho-maru and I told him everything that had happened. He tried to smile at me and asked if I wanted to know."

"So what did he tell you?" Sango asked, standing behind her.

"I told him I would wait for my cousin to tell me. There was a long pause before Machi finally said that Sessho-maru would not tell me, that he had once told Machi the only way I would learn why was if he told me," she paused, turning to them and sitting, staring at her hands, "You must understand that the Demon Lord can have many wives, but the first wife has the right to challenge the new ones, the Lord's choices."

"So Sessho-maru's mother challenged Inu-Taisho's choice," Sango added.

Seizansha sighed, turning to them all, "Inu-Taisho had fallen for a mortal princess, terrorizing her village in his demon form. He had sent word into the village that he would stop if the princess agreed to marry him. He had been wooing her in his human form as well, letting her know he was also the great dog demon. When Sessho-maru's mother found out, she was outraged that he not only chose another, but a mortal human over her. She set out to challenge the human, but Inu-Taisho discovered her plans and sent his royal guard to protect the princess. My aunt fought well, but she did not survive." Seizansha stood again. "The Pack Elders heard of the attack. The guard was forgiven, for they were only fulfilling their duty. They passed down orders to kill the human princess and Inu-Taisho for preventing the challenge, her right as First Mate. Upon hearing these orders, Inu-Taisho killed the Pack Elders and any who agreed with their decree." 

"That's unbelievable," Kagome cried, holding Shippo tight.

"Ghastly!" Miroku called out.

Seizansha turned away again, "That is their way. The Elders are viewed as council, advisors, but the Lord has power to overthrow their orders. Inu-Taisho not fulfilling the Pack Elders' wishes would have led to exile and death; instead, he killed them and all who agreed. Inu-Taisho lost more than just Sessho-maru's loyalty that day. Many lost all respect for him, and waited for the right moment… our visit that day. Sessho-maru returned later that night, and would not tell me anything. He would leave for days, for weeks with no explanation; sometimes returning with injuries he wouldn't explain."

"So what happened?" Shippo piped up from Kagome's arms.

She tried to smile at him, "One day, about a year later, we were out playing. Sessho-maru suddenly stopped and told me to say there, taking off into the forest. I tried to follow, but Machi appeared and told me I had to stay, that company was coming. He led me to the west side of the forest and we met them."

"Oh, no…" Kagome mumbled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, Inu-Taisho stood there, injured, with Inu-yasha in his arms, asleep on his shoulder. All he did was beg Machi to take care of Inu-yasha, putting him in his arms and left. Machi asked me to follow, he took us into the first empty den we crossed and asked me to stay there, care for Inu-yasha when he woke. A few days later, Sessho-maru returned… like now, in full armor, with the Fur of the First strapped over his shoulder… the sign of the Demon Lord." Seizansha sighed, standing and heading for the door, "Inu-yasha went into a rage, calling him a liar, that it their father's right to wear it, not his, but Sessho-maru told him the truth. Their father was dead… and he had taken his rightful place as Demon Lord. Inu-yasha disappeared, and Sessho-maru pulled me aside and told me the truth. How Inu-yasha's mother had died, how Inu-Taisho died… He told me that I had to stay here, in the Forest of Orphans, that I was not accepted among the court… that the only way I would be safe was if I stayed here."

Miroku stood, confused, "Sessho-maru actually wanted to take you with him?"

"But, because of his position and the court opinion of you… he didn't… he couldn't." Sango stated, perplexed.

"Yes, he had to fulfill both his duties… as lord and as my guardian. Sessho-maru knows I can defend myself from any attack; but the court intrigue, the rumors would be more painful than any attack… and he couldn't allow that." Seizansha finished, staring out the doorway. "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

She walked out at their silence.


	4. Tugs On A Common Thread

Holes in His Soul Pt. 4  
By: ani

Author's Note: as usual, I don't own Inu-yasha; I'm just borrowing them from Rumiko Takahashi and co. All I own is Seizansha, Kameko, Machi, and any other charas and twists I've made.

Oh, and gomen about the format… that it's all retellings and a flashback so far. But I wanted to add Seizansha without having to write each part as a one-shot.

* * *

"Seizansha wait!" stopped her at the beginning of the path.

She didn't even turn as Kagome stepped out of the cave. "No. I will not answer any of your questions Miko. I have already told more than I should."

"What? But why?" Kagome started, not even realizing what she'd called her.

Seizansha just started down the path. "It is their lives, their stories to tell, not mine." She kept going, hoping her fears would prevent her from following.

They didn't. "Can't you tell me how you two know each other? Why Inu-yasha was so upset earlier… why he's still being so distant, so weird?"

Seizansha paused briefly. "No wonder he is confused, you act so differently and yet…" she mumbled before Kagome caught up to her, "My cousins and I did not part well when last I saw them. I… had banished them from the Forest." She kept walking, not even realizing Kagome had stopped.

'What? But why would she… "What could have happened?" Kagome spoke the end as she snapped out of it, seeing Seizansha standing at an intersection. "Hey wait up! Why would you have to…"

It was left hanging as they entered a clearing, youkai and hanyou children leaving in threes and fours, many turning to greet Seizansha, stopping in shock, fear, or curiosity at the powerful miko with her. Seizansha could only smile at them all as she headed to the hut in the middle of the clearing. Kagome followed closely, trying to smile at the children, "Stay here… Kagome?" Seizansha paused as she nodded, "I have to take some others their meals, wait while I get them."

"Oh… okay," Kagome replied, backing up to the wall of the hut as some of the children came back, started approaching.

A twelve year old tanuki came closer, looking very suspicious, "So why are you here priestess? We haven't hurt anyone."

Not realizing she was shaking, Kagome answered, "W-w-we aren't here to hurt any of you. W-we just need a place to stay… for the night."

They both jumped as someone landed on the hut roof. "Problems," Inu-yasha grumbled.

"Who..?"

"Do you not see the resemblance? He is my cousin, Inu-yasha," Seizansha stepped out of the hut with two large bamboo boxes.

With that, the children all turned and left. Kagome took a few steps out turning to the roof, upset to find Inu-yasha gone. "That stuck up jerk!"

Seizansha chuckled, heading for a northern path out of the clearing. "Do not be so hard on him. Inu-yasha never wanted to return to this place."

"But why? What happened between you two?" Kagome asked, rushing to catch up.

She sighed as she started around some bushes, "Inu-yasha never liked it here. It always reminded him why he was here, made him feel weak, worthless. It's a feeling any hanyou has to live with, but being here among strong youkai protecting you, it only intensifies…"

"Makes you feel even weaker." Kagome finished as they approached a gorge.

A tree had fallen across about twenty feet away, but Seizansha instantly fell to one knee, Kagome getting on her back on reflex. "So… as we got older, Inu-yasha started doing what Sessho-maru and so many others have," Seizansha said, jumping the gorge.

Immediately kneeling on the other side, Kagome got down. "So he started leaving, seeing the out side."

"Yes. He disappeared for months, I had assumed he was gone for good. But one morning, he hopped out of his tree as if he'd never left." Seizansha stopped walking, keeping her back to Kagome, "We had been swimming… curiosity got hold of us…"

Kagome baulked, "You mean… you two actually…"

Seizansha turned to the treetops, unsure she should continue, "Not completely. We are aware that… with our kind, cousins are not frowned upon. Both of us being half-breeds, we felt it would be better for all. But we stopped when…" she left it hanging, going down the trail again.

'Inu-yasha… doing that… with her,' Kagome thought, absently trying to picture it in her mind. Shaking the thought, she turned, "So how far did… Seizansha wait!" Kagome caught up at the next intersection, "What did you mean, not completely?"

Seizansha only shook her head as they approached a clearing, an elderly man playing with three young kitsune boys. Both could only smile as the boys rushed over, stopping as they sensed the miko. "It is alright. She is only here to help." Seizansha replied as the youngest of the three, no older that Shippo, jumped to the oldest, most likely twelve. "So, who wishes to help Kazuo bring Seki outside?" Seizansha added, hoping to break their concentration.

The eldest, still holding the youngest, followed the old man around the cedar tree, disappearing into their den. "Do you think you can set up dinner on your own Yoshi? I have another one I need to deliver," Seizansha asked, handing one of the boxes to the sole kitsune. The seven year old smiled as he took it from her, turning to set it up near a low flat rock. As he started, the others returned, a ten year old kitsune girl supported between them, her right leg in a splint. "A training lesson gone bad," Seizansha smiled at the children as Kagome turned to her for an answer.

Seki perked up at hearing her voice, "Will you stay and eat with us Cousin?"

"I am sorry to say I cannot Seki," she answered, putting down the other dinner box. "But I will be back later to check on you." She crossed the clearing and gently stroked her cheek. The whole family smiled, bowing their heads and thanking her as she picked up the box, leaving the clearing with Kagome.

"That's so sad… why are they here?" Kagome asked, turning to Seizansha.

"Their father had been killed by a strong oni. Their mother was bringing them here when she was killed for the Jewel shard she carried. The eldest, Aiko, woke to find their mother dying and the attacker gone. He told her he'd bring them here, and so they have been for months." Seizansha explained as they reached an apparent dead end.

"One more family affected by the shards," Kagome mumbled, absently sitting on a rock. Trying to push that thought aside, she suddenly remembered their previous conversation, "What did you mean, 'not completely'? Just how far did it go between you and Inu-yasha?"

Seizansha turned away, casting her eyes to the ground. "We had kissed… for some time. But Sessho-maru had made his presence known, we both knew he was approaching. I had turned in his direction, turning back to find Inu-yasha gone. I had gone to welcome Sessho-maru, as I had always done. I bowed and greeted him, he nodded and asked why I had let that worthless half-breed do that."

"He what!" Kagome almost screamed, "I can't believe he said that to you!"

"He knew we were not alone."

"You don't mean…"

"Inu-yasha dropped down out of the trees behind me, yelling at Sessho-maru that he was the worthless one. Before the fighting could start I stepped between them and told Sessho-maru that if Inu-yasha was worthless for just being a half-breed than so was I." Seizansha continued, not seeing Kagome rise, jumping as she took her hands in hers.

"He was probably happy about that." Kagome tried to guess.

Seizansha shook her head, "No. He jumped and almost slapped me. Sessho-maru stood in front of me, stroking my cheek and said I had proven my worth a hundred times over to him. That I was stronger than many he had fought with or against. I was to never compare myself to his dirty-blooded brother again. Inu-yasha stepped up and said Sessho-maru would never understand me like he could. Before it could go any farther, I stopped them forever."

"By banishing them?" Kagome asked, leading them to the rock.

They sat as Seizansha finished. "I told them to stop, that they were not going to pull me into their rivalry. I told them both to leave, that I did not want to see them here together again until they had made up. I would not deny them shelter or healing, but those were the only reasons I would allow them back. I had turned and started towards the forest, stopping by the first tree and said that they were both family and I try to treat them equally, but we all knew who I would choose and why. I left them there."

"Of course, you felt close to Inu-yasha, both of you being hanyou… but Sessho-maru was everything to you," Kagome mumbled to herself, answering Seizansha's remembered words as Inu-yasha jumped out of the trees.

"I'll meet you there," Seizansha said to him before she took to the trees.

Inu-yasha stepped closer, kneeling in front of Kagome, she still hadn't realized… "Kagome?"

She suddenly jumped up, knocking Inu-yasha into one of the trees. "Oh Inu-yasha! Where did Seizansha go?"

He just glared at her, grumbling, "Come on, will ya."

"Okay," Kagome mumbled, timidly following, trying to figure out how to approach it.

"So what did she say?" Inu-yasha grunted, starting it for her.

"Who… Seizansha? She told us about her visit to your father's castle… how you got here," she paused, not sure if she should, "and why… you're so upset."

Inu-yasha grunted something she couldn't make out before kneeling for her. Kagome got on, realizing Inu-yasha was holding her differently, looser than usual as they passed from tree to tree. Kagome tried to forget what she'd been told, all the other pains she now knew he'd been through, as the sound of a spring brought her to the present, Inu-yasha bringing them to the ground again. They took seats on opposite sides of a small clearing; Inu-yasha near the only entrance, Kagome on the patch of grass. Minutes passed, neither would look at the other, both too ashamed, pained by what had been revealed. The tension eased as both sensed Seizansha coming closer, stopping by the unseen spring.

Seizansha suddenly appeared behind Inu-yasha, a shamed look on her face as he stood, turning to her. "Stop. She had to find out somehow," Inu-yasha said as he stepped around her.

"Everything is ready," was Seizansha's only reply as Inu-yasha walked off. She turned to Kagome, not seeing the flea jump onto her shoulder. "Would you like to go back to your comrades now?" she blankly asked Kagome, blocking the entrance.

"I'd like to know what Inu-yasha's up to," she hadn't realized she spoke aloud.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you," Seizansha absently replied.

"Talking to his mother again after so long," Myoga mumbled, Seizansha realizing he was sitting on her shoulder.

"Be quiet bug!"

"What! Talking to his mother... but how?" Kagome jumped all over it, suddenly standing in front of her.

Seizansha stood there, forcing her presence upon her. "I will not allow it. It is a complex, delicate spell and any other presence will break it. He came and asked me for this time and I will not let anyone take it from him." The power, her aura radiating off her tingled throughout Kagome's body and soul; making her fearful, excited, anxious, and nauseous all at once. She could feel her own power rising to equal Seizansha's, out of joy and fear. 

The entire situation confused her. All she could do was back away. "I'll wait for Inu-yasha," Kagome answered.

"As you wish," Seizansha replied, pulling her power back.

"It has been quite a long time, Seizansha. It is nice to know you are well," Myoga spoke up from Kagome's shoulder now, trying to break the tension.

Not at all surprised he'd moved, Seizansha replied, "I am surprised you are still alive. Such an annoying old bug can only be squished so many times."

Myoga laughed at the sarcasm in her voice, "I told you once already Child. I have quiet a few left in me… but if I stay with Lord Inu-yasha my time will be shortened considerably."

"You told her once already?" Kagome cut into the conversation, "So you've met before?"

Seizansha sighed, hanging her head as Myoga started grumbling, "I shouldn't have said that, now he's gonna kill me for sure."

Seemingly shaking her head at Myoga's moans, Seizansha looked up at Kagome. "It was over fifty years ago. I'd received word of an orphaned half tenku child in Inu-yasha's forest. Upon getting there, I found the babe, wrapped in his haori. In picking up the child, Inu-yasha appeared ready to defend her. Seeing me, he said he was happy I got his message. I could tell something was different about him, but he would not tell me. I decided not to push it, even after picking up a human scent clinging to his clothing."

Both mikos sat on opposite sides of the entrance as Seizansha continued. "I thanked him, we said our farewells, and I started back here. Of course, I had to pass through the village. Unfortunately, that was when the babe decided she was hungry. I took her to the miko, in hopes of being told at least where to find a milk tree. This miko, Kikyo, invited us in, offering some milk she had. I sat and fed her, this Kikyo watching with some interest. I could tell it was not because of the baby; Inu-yasha's scent was upon her."

"I asked her what was so interesting. She jumped, apologized for staring and asked about my parents. I told her the truth, a powerful human priest and an equally powerful youkai, Inu-yasha's aunt. She asked if he'd told me about her, what she asked of him. I knew how Kikyo had said it that Inu-yasha had not allowed her to see his human form." 

"What… you mean, you knew he didn't trust her?" Kagome asked.

Seizansha nodded, "There are only two reasons a hanyou lets another see their weaker human form: they cannot get away or they trust the other with their secret. Neither had happened for them. The baby was finished so I made to leave, Kikyo asked for my blessing, being the only family Inu-yasha has. It was not my place to say he has a brother, but I did tell her this; if what you feel is true, you can overcome everything. He should not have to bend to your wishes. I left her wondering how I knew she had asked him three times to use the Jewel to be human."

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, confused herself.

Seizansha only smiled, "Like I know you prefer his hanyou form… sorry, demon secret. I was not even two days away when Myoga appeared, telling me I had to return. I went as fast as I could with the baby, Myoga telling me all that had happened. I found him drooping from the arrow, in an almost death-like state. I summoned the tree's spirit forth, she was injured in her leg and crying for the both of them. I begged her to do something for him, that I could not stand to see my cousin stuck there like some common vermin. She agreed, roots and branches forming to hold Inu-yasha as you found him."

"But why didn't you try to release him?" Kagome asked, confused.

"She did Kagome, she did. But before Seizansha could even touch it, their energies interacted and she said that for being close to death that miko had a clear mind," Myoga cut in.

"True. The spell could only be removed by the same power, the same soul. So even as the miko died, she was planning to forever keep him there. Fortunately for Inu-yasha, Kikyo did not remember Destiny is stronger than all of us. Inu-yasha's history with the Shikon Jewel is far from over." Seizansha paused, sensing something in the distance, "I left Inu-yasha in the spirit's care and returned here, sensing Sessho-maru's presence miles away. After leaving the baby girl with the right youkai, I found him in the same clearing we trained in. Sessho-maru did not say a word, I told him what had happened. Sessho-maru approached me, wiped away a tear I had not realized I shed, told me I did well, and left. That was the last I had seen of either."

"And now they're both here," Kagome blurted out, not even realizing how she knew.

Seizansha jumped slightly, eyeing Kagome in confusion at her words. Kagome started fidgeting under her glare, about to say something when Inu-yasha suddenly appeared in the entrance. "Come on Kagome, let's go back."

"Okay," she could only mumble as she got up. Inu-yasha turned his back as she approached, kneeling for her. Kagome instantly got on; feeling how tense, how tormented Inu-yasha was; his back and shoulders rigid, his hold loose, open. Knowing better than to ask as Inu-yasha took to the trees, Kagome tried to sort through everything she had discovered about him in one evening. '_Well, at least now I know why Sessho-maru despised him so much… why he didn't want to stay here… see Seizansha. Kikyo didn't trust him… wanted to punish him… she asked Inu-yasha to become human __three__ times! I wouldn't… I couldn't put him through that. I'd never make him choose.'_ She decided, holding him closer to her. Inu-yasha jumped at the tender move before relaxing into it.

Before either realized it, they landed on Suki's very tree. Inu-yasha jumped down, letting Kagome off, and started towards the entrance.

"Inu-yasha, wait."

He stopped mid-step, "I know what she told you Kagome. It's okay."

She took a few steps toward him, her hand stroking his hair. "I just wanted to say… I understand."

Before she knew it, Kagome was suddenly looking into Inu-yasha's eyes, his surprise, his disbelief so apparent. Inu-yasha's hands came up, covering hers, now just touching his beads, his chest. They both tried to smile at each other as they pulled closer. Kagome stretched against him, kissing Inu-yasha's cheek before pulling away, rushing into the den.

His hand absently covered the lingering tingle.

* * *

AN: yeah, yeah, this time the his was Inu-yasha… hey it is about the family after all, not just the two of them.


	5. The Red String That Binds

Holes in Her Soul  
By: ani

Author's Note: as usual, I don't own Inu-yasha; I'm just borrowing them from Rumiko Takahashi and co. All I own is Seizansha, Kameko, Machi, and any other charas and twists I've made.

_Italics means shifts in location._

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to sleep. She could feel it coming from miles away. As she stepped out of her den, Machi walked out of the Forest. "It is still some hours away, Child."

"The sooner it is handled, the better it will be for all," Seizansha replied as she finished tying her sash.

"The others will sense him, what he carries shortly, why not wait for assistance?" Machi said to her as she crossed the clearing, jumping the spring.

Seizansha paused at the first tree, her left hand lingering briefly on the trunk before she disappeared into the trees.

"I understand Child." He faded away.

_He snapped up, groaning at the pain. "No… not alone…"_

* * *

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked as they gathered outside, armed and ready for battle.

"Which way?" Inu-yasha asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands itching to take hold of Tetsusaiga.

Kagome ignored him as she watched Kirara prance into the clearing, her paws then her whole body being engulfed by flames. As Kirara's larger 'battle form' crossed back, Inu-yasha roared in anger, "Come on you stupid wench, which-" he let it hang at the look in Kagome's eyes.

"It's not too far from here, to the south," she finally answered him, glaring daggers to keep the dog-boy there as she and Miroku got onto Kirara behind Sango, Shippo clinging to her shoulder. "I'm sensing at least four shards."

At that, Inu-yasha was gone; jumping, almost running from tree to tree as Kirara went airborne, all of them seeing the oni's head over the Forest, a white blur darting around it. "Hurry Kirara, we have to help Seizansha stop it before it gets any closer," Sango said, spurring the flying fire-cat on.

_He paused briefly, leaning against a boulder, his sword clenched tight in his fist. That fist came up to his chest, finding the bandages bloody. "Why… No… not my…"_

Kirara barely touched down long enough for Kagome and Miroku to get off before hopping upward again, just in time for Sango to catch her boomerang. Inu-yasha was jumping, dodging, and swinging his sword wildly in an attempt to stop the oni from picking him up. Kagome started searching the battleground for any signs of Seizansha as Miroku charged, hoping to give Inu-yasha an opening. A sudden power surge behind her made Kagome jump, turning to find Seizansha haloed by her pink miko energies. Once amber eyes snapped open, revealing plain white orbs.

"Watch out!" Shippo suddenly yelled, Kagome barely turning in time to see the oni charging at them.

Inu-yasha was instantly airborne, screaming out "Kagome!" as he practically tackled them, all three falling to the ground as Seizansha raised her arms, the energy converging into her hands.

The oni raised its arms as well; combining its fists above its head. Before it could complete the move, her whips flew at it. One fist fell to the ground behind the oni as the other touched the glowing cut down his face and torso, the gash in the shoulder. Nothing could be done as the oni screeched in agony, his arms swinging wildly.

"No!" 

Seizansha was thrown through trees, bouncing off a cliff then the ground like a rag doll, lying there motionless. They didn't look at each other, they didn't say a word: Kagome and Shippo rushed to Seizansha's side, Inu-yasha was instantly on his feet, blocking the oni. "You damn bastard!" Inu-yasha growled between his teeth, "You'll pay for this! Wind Scar!" his attack echoed throughout the clearing, the blazing white energy clearly slicing the oni in half. Inu-yasha let out a smug grunt as the halves fell apart from each other; the body disintegrating as it fell, only five shards falling to the ground.

Miroku rushed to gather the shards as Inu-yasha and Sango rushed to Seizansha's side. Kagome sat to Seizansha's left, trying to clean up the blood; Shippo at her shoulder trying to wake her up. She groaned slightly as Miroku approached, her eyes opening slowly, blindly staring in Inu-yasha's direction. Her mouth suddenly fell open, "Don't try to talk Seizansha, save your strength," Kagome said sweetly, lightly rubbing her shoulder.

Seizansha winced as she tried to shake her head, a barely audible hiss crossing her lips before she passed out. Shippo pulled back, a confused look on his face as he turned to the others, "Sessho--?"

"-maru!" three voices finished in unison as Inu-yasha suddenly took off.

Kagome turned to where Inu-yasha disappeared into the Forest, "Of course, with Sessho-maru here, he can use the Tenseiga to help her."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before turning to Kagome. "He's here… why didn't we sense him?" Sango asked.

"And why did he stay away?" Miroku added.

Shippo suddenly popped up, "Can you sense Inu-yasha in there now? There's too many demons and spirits here, it's too easy to hide yourself."

Kagome turned back to Seizansha, brushing some hair out of a gash on her face, "You'll see why," she barely whispered.

_Inu-yasha dropped straight to the ground a few feet in front of him. Standing, he found his brother hunched over in some pain, wearing only his pants and some very bloody bandages around his chest, the Tenseiga in a death grip. The fear and confusion in one's eyes met the pain and guilt in the other's, begging them to set aside their differences. Inu-yasha was instantly at his side, putting his arm around his brother's waist as Sessho-maru set his across his brother's shoulders, both crouching to pounce._

Kagome jumped as she sensed their approach. Before she could say anything to the others, they instantly appeared at Seizansha's feet. At the pain in Sessho-maru's eyes, each of them backed away from her, the brothers releasing their hold on each other. Without a word, Sessho-maru blindly offered the sword to Inu-yasha. Not even thinking, he took hold of the scabbard just below his brother's hand. Sessho-maru released the sheath and took the hilt, drawing the Tenseiga. Six quick swings at Seizansha's body, six blazing pink energy lines crossing all over her slowly faded away as Sessho-maru lowered the sword.

He sheathed the Tenseiga at Seizansha's sudden inhale, her eyes snapping wide open. Turning to her cousins, she could only stare in disbelief as she stood a step away, suddenly closing the distance, hugging both close to her. Pulling apart, they surprised the others: Inu-yasha was separate, Seizansha stood in his position, supporting Sessho-maru, the Tenseiga held in her left hand. Without a word, they turned from the group, starting back to the Forest.

Inu-yasha stood there, watching them walking away. Kagome came up to him taking his hand, making Inu-yasha jump, turning to her. Sessho-maru instantly stopped halfway there. Seizansha turned to him, finding him stiff, rigid; his eyes turned to her, over his left shoulder. Seizansha herself turned to look at him over that shoulder, "Thank you." They started walking again, disappearing into the Forest.

Kagome turned to Inu-yasha, a smile trying to get through the shock on his face as they heard Miroku behind them. "It's not possible. Sessho-maru, in his own way, just thanked Inu-yasha."

"How? Seizansha's the one that said it, how did Sessho-maru?" Shippo asked.

"By simply stopping, being here, letting Seizansha say it for both of them," Sango cut in, picking up the kitsune. Shippo frowned, trying to figure it out, Sango only smiled at him, "You'll understand when you're older Shippo," as they started back to their den.

A few hours later; after everyone had a chance to clean up and a simple breakfast, they were outside the den, packed up and ready to leave. Suki stood just outside the entrance, smiling to them all. "You are welcome to come again whenever you can," she offered, giggling at Shippo's cheering.

"She is right. You are always welcome whenever you need it," Seizansha's voice lead her out of the path, she appeared standing in front of them.

Shippo covered the clearing, suddenly jumping into her arms. "I was hoping you'd come say good-bye. Are you alright?" just poured out of his mouth.

Seizansha could only laugh at him, "Yes little one, I am absolutely fine. There isn't any sign I had even been in a battle today. I knew you would want to know, that is why I came to say good-bye."

"It's great to know you're okay," Kagome agreed, smiled as she joined them, the group letting Inu-yasha lead them out of the Forest.

Seizansha seemed to get quieter the closer they got to the exit. Kagome put a caring hand on her shoulder, "What is it, Seizansha? What's wrong?"

"He says it is not why… but I cannot help wondering if it is… even some small part," she absently mumbled before turning to Kagome, "Sometimes, I wonder if Sessho-maru was given Tenseiga because of me… my powers."

Kagome turned away, thinking, "Well… I can see what you mean, especially if their father thought you two were inseparable. But honestly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I think Sessho-maru's right. You know Sessho-maru as well if not better than Inu-Taisho did, I'm sure you can see why he'd give the Tenseiga to Sessho-maru. If you had anything to do with the choice, it was probably just to prove he was right," she answered, just now realizing they had not only stopped, but that they were alone.

Seizansha slowly nodded, seeing Kagome's side as she started down the path again. Kagome rushed after, smiling as she caught up, feeling Seizansha relaxing, seeing the smile on her face. Seizansha stopped them again, smiling even more at Kagome's confusion. "We don't have much time. We are just out of Inu-yasha's hearing and he's already getting upset."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, a faint smile crossing her face as she thought of Inu-yasha pacing at the end of the trail.

Seizansha giggled, "Just a little advice for you. Please be patient with my cousin, Kagome. He's got a lot to work through, to overcome before he can admit he loves you." She paused at her blush, "He does, believe me. Whenever you start to doubt it, remember this, he has told you things, shown you things Kikyo never merited. He trusts you in ways no one has ever earned before, even me. And for hanyou, trust is an important part of love."

"Kagome, come on!" Inu-yasha bellowed back up the pathway.

Seizansha shook her head in disgust, "Same old temper."

Kagome could only smile as a wicked idea came to her. "Come on, follow me!" she told Seizansha as she jogged down the path. Seizansha easily followed, realizing what Kagome was thinking as she started giggling as they approached the end. They stepped out looking at each other, stealing glances at Inu-yasha and giggling even harder. Inu-yasha was instantly as red as his clothes as Sango joined in, realizing what they were doing to Inu-yasha.

Unfortunately for him, Shippo didn't. "What's so funny? Why are they giggling Miroku?"

Miroku could only smile, trying not to join them. "Most likely Shippo, Seizansha has told Kagome some embarrassing tales of Inu-yasha's past."

Suddenly jumping from the monk's shoulder to Kagome's, he begged, "Please Kagome, tell me. What's so funny? What'd he-"

Inu-yasha stopped him with a punch to the head, knocking him to the ground. Both Kagome and Seizansha glared at him, Seizansha picking up Shippo and heading down the road, whispering into the kitsune's ear. "Sit boy!" Kagome slammed Inu-yasha to the ground before he could catch her. "It was a joke Inu-yasha. We just wanted to scare you, make you blush. You didn't have to be so hard on Shippo. Seizansha hasn't told me anything embarrassing or funny about you." She paused as they heard Shippo laughing, "But now Shippo knows. You better be nicer to him, or he might just tell us all."

Inu-yasha just grumbled as he got up, Miroku putting a placating hand on his shoulder. "Kagome does have a point Inu-yasha. Unless you want each of us to laugh at you."

Inu-yasha shrugged it off and charged after his cousin, the others following quickly, hoping to avoid a fight. "So what'd you tell the runt?" he growled.

Seizansha turned from him to Shippo, winking at him and making him smile, "It's our secret. You have no idea what one I told him, and Shippo knows better than to just blurt it out."

"Yeah Inu-yasha, so you had better be nice or I'll tell everyone," Shippo added, jumping down to the ground.

Inu-yasha could only growl lowly at the position they'd put him in, the others all laughing at his reaction. As they started down the path and the laughter died down, Sango slowly approached Seizansha, "Something's been bothering me since we found out Sessho-maru is here as well…"

"The imp knows better than to enter the Forest. Sessho-maru may threaten his life, but the imp knows I will take it away," Seizansha answered the unfinished question.

"But what about the little girl, Rin?" Kagome added.

Seizansha paused, "Little girl…. that would explain…" she somewhat mumbled to herself before turning to them, simply saying, "He would never bring a human here."

She barely caught Inu-yasha flinching at her words. Standing in front of him, she said, "You feel differently about the Forest then he does, it does not mean one is better than the other." Seizansha paused at his slight smile, "It is nice to see you alive and well Cousin. As I have said, feel free to return when you need. Good luck with your quest and I will help however I can." She stood there, offering her hand.

He just stood there for a second, shocked at what she was offering, staring at her hand. They instantly clenched forearms. "It's nice to see you're still alive. Thanks for everything Cousin," Inu-yasha replied, trying to act like normal.

Seizansha smiled as they gave one shake. "Good luck and good journey, all of you," she said, shaking hands and hugging the others, giving Miroku a glare as he attempted to fondle her, her eyes glowing with her powers. He jumped back in shock as they walked away, everyone laughing at his antics.

She stood there watching as they disappeared over a distant hill. "Do you think they'll be back?" Machi spoke up from behind her.

"Sometime," she replied, turning to him.

"Do you think the rivalry will ever end?" 

A faint smile crossed her face as she turned to his den. "I am not sure, but now there is a chance."


End file.
